Dracos Indomitable Spirits
by Draco the Spirit Dragon
Summary: A newbark trainer called Draco with his Nidoran Gorkamorka leave New bark Town for his pokemon jouirny (Not much digimon yet but will be later
1. Default Chapter

1 Indomitable spirits a story by Draco  
  
Prologue  
  
20 years have passed since the adventures of Ash and co, but our story does not centre on Ash but instead a 16year old trainer to be know as Draco Drago…  
  
1.1 Chapter 1 Nidoran!  
  
"Nidoran! Ran! Ran!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nidoran! Ran! Nido!"  
  
"What do you mean its time to get up? It's only 7 am."  
  
"Nido!" (Translation: professor Elms is downstairs to give you your Pokémon trainer licence you lazy git!)  
  
"What!" I quickly got up and dressed myself (my name is Draco by the way), while Gorkamorka (my Nidoran male) kept on shouting  
  
"Ran! Ran!" At me (translation you're late! You're late!) After I got dressed I ran downstairs tripped over Kitty the Persian and landed right in front of professor Elms' foot.  
  
"Hi sir, sorry I'm late, " I said as I picked myself off the ground.  
  
"Well it's about time you got out of bed because Jane's been here for about half a hour already and we were starting to run out of things to talk about" he replied.  
  
"What other than my master plan to become the next Ash?" asked Jane.  
  
"Don't you mean Ashley?" I joked.  
  
"Ha ha Draco. That's really funny," said Jane in a sarcastic tone. Ok, this is probably a good point to tell you who Jane is. Jane is probably one of my best friends in the whole world (after Gorkamorka, of course) and her Pokémon is Grandbat the Zubat and may I also add she is pretty good with sneaky tactics.  
  
"Anyway you know what I mean Draco" she replied.  
  
"Draco," said professor Elm "this is your Pokémon license and these are your 5 government funded Pokèballs".  
  
"They you sir. And see you sir." I said as I ran through the door. "Nidoran!"(Translation: hey wait for me!) Shouted Gorkamorka.  
  
After about half an hour of walking through the countryside my first wild Pokémon battle started with a wild PIDGEOT! I mean pidgy. Anyway Gorkamorka KO'd it in about 5 seconds flat, several KO'd pidgys and sentries later and we met our first true challenge it was pidgy like the others but it struck like lightning and felt like lightning too (according to Gorkamorka anyway.)  
  
"PIDGY!" talk about fast; the thing struck Gorkamorka before I could say his name let alone an attack. .  
  
"Nidoran!" shouted Gorkamorka defiantly at his foe.  
  
"Ok, Gorkamorka let's try to catch this guy! Use your thunderbolt on him!" (There's advantages having a Pokémon trainer for a mum)  
  
"Nidoran!" blasts of pure electric power hit it, sending it straight to the floor. Next I throw my Pokèball at it 1,2, mine! I had caught my first Pokémon!  
  
"I name you Thunderbolt, my new feathered pal!" I jumped around for a bit until I heard a voice behind say  
  
"Bravo, Bravo, well done. Now let me see how good you really are! That was quite a performance with your Nidoran there but I must ask you… how you would handle this! Lavaitar go! Use your sandstorm attack on this fool!" Suddenly the whole area was full of sand and it stung my eyes!  
  
"Ouch!" I shouted out "that stings"  
  
"Ran!" shouted Gorkamorka in agreement  
  
"What is it? Don't you like my Pokémon's attack child?" Said the stranger.  
  
"That's Draco to you and I bet you're younger than me! " I replied. "GORKAMORKA THUNDERBOLT NOW!" The power came straight out of Gorkamorka into his foe …and then fizzled out harmlessly on the floor. "Huh?" I said.  
  
"Poor fool, what do you expect to happen? My Lavaitar to get KO'd like that poor pidgy you just caught? Now Lavaitar use your hyper beam attack!" The beam went straight into Gorkamorka and sent him flying into the tree that then fell over.  
  
"Ran," said Gorkamorka (translation: do you really need one here!)  
  
"So you thought you were a good Pokémon trainer? Now hand me that Nidoran and pigey and we…"  
  
"Hellfire Flamethrower now!"  
  
"Char!" suddenly were the Lavaitar (and his trainer) had been there was nothing but flames and we heard "arrgh" and "tar" came from their respectful owners as they ran away. I looked at the guy who saved me fat and under excised… but then I looked at the Charazard strong, well fed, tall and to my surprise disciplined. (The average Charazard is very hard to control you see.)  
  
"Thank you , on most dedicated trainer" I said.  
  
Sometime later in Cherrygrove city me and my saviour (Grim was his name by the way) were eating lunch in the Pokémon centre when I ask him  
  
"So how long have you be training Pokémon then Grim?"  
  
"Oh about 3 weeks now" he replied  
  
"3 weeks and you have got a Charazard?"  
  
" Yip and he is the best Pokémon in the world!"  
  
"No he is not, Nidoking is the best"  
  
"No Char is!"  
  
"King!"  
  
"Char!"  
  
"King!"  
  
"Char!"… 


	2. Chapter 2

1 Chapters 2 were is everyone?  
  
After dinner Grim and I decided to go to Falkners gym in Violet City. Our reason? Well I think I'll let Grim Explain…  
  
"Hey I may have kicked his butt with Hellfire a week back. BUT you and Gorkamorka haven't kicked anyone's but yet!" anyway after spending about half an hour trying to stop an angry Gorkamorka (and even angrier Thunderbolt because he didn't mention him) from attacking Grim. We went north on a very uneventful Jounery. Which should have struck me as odd (we were attacked by 2 Weedles and Kakunas but I was so wrapped up at the prospect beating Falkner and proving that I was just as good as Grim that I didn't notice this…. The journey took all day and by the time we reached Violet City it was 11 PM so I went bed in the pokemon centre.  
  
It was morning, and the first thing I heard was  
  
"PIDGY!" Thunderbolt was screaming loudly in my ear to get up. So I did. Anyway Thunderbolt looked at me and said  
  
"Pidgy, pidg pidgy." which meant nothing to me because I don't speak pidgy. When I heard a soft voice from the other side of the door say  
  
"He say's Gorkamorka has gone with Grim and Hellfire to practise hitting trees with a tackle attack"  
  
"Urm…who are you?" I asked  
  
"My names is Alisser and I am Pokémon trainer from a little place near Goldenrod. Which you probably never heard of. And you are?"  
  
"I'm Draco, and I come from new bark town, which you probably have heard of "I said as I started to get dressed quietly .  
  
"Ok then I'll just give you 5 minutes to get dressed" she spoke through the door.  
  
"Ok" I replied. I was halfway through getting dressed before it dawned on me. How did she know I was getting dressed? So I asked her a question  
  
"Do you know where my jacket is, Alisser?"  
  
"Sure, it's on the chair in front of you. And before you ask, yes I am psychic".  
  
Was it me, or was my life getting weirder by the minute?  
  
1.1 Anyway after getting dressed I decided to go with Alisser to where Gorkamorka and Grim were training when I first noticed something strange. There was no one in town so I asked Alisser where everyone was and she replied  
  
1.2 "I heard they all went with Falkner to a strange meteorite impact"  
  
1.3 "I think we will go up there, but first lets go pick up Grim, Gorkamorka and Hellfire " I replied.  
  
1.3.1.1 "Hey Draco what took you so long to get up and who's that girl with you?!" said Grim in a shocked voice.  
  
1.3.1.2 "no need to look so shocked Grim, it's mutual benafital to travel with other people. Plus I could do with someone human to talk to for once" said Alisser  
  
1.3.1.3 " how did you…" started Grim.  
  
"… know your name? I'm psychic and my full name is Alisser "she who knows and then panics" Aquafairy but you can proberly just forget the middle bit." Said a slightly embarrassed Alisser  
  
"Nidoran! ran" (translation: boy she's got the world's most embarasing middle name! and judging from the way your acting I guess were going somewhere) said Gorkamorka  
  
"Yip and that somewhere being a weird meteorite impact Gorkamorka and at that site will be our first gym battle with the gym leader Falkner!" I told Gorkamorka.  
  
"Ran! ran! raaaaaaan!" (translation: thunderbolt! thunderbolt! Thunderbooooooolt those bird Pokémon!)  
  
Up at the meteorite crash site we started looking for Falkner when I heard a strange drilling noise underneath me…  
  
"PUPITAR!" the blue rock Pokémon smashed up from underneath me and the others, K.Oing Hellfire!  
  
"HAHAHAHA" shouted the strange person from before. "Now that's one less annoyance to deal with! And lets me see what we have got… we have guy called Draco with Nidoking shirt on and the phrase "eat my carrots". One girl obsessed with pink called Alisser and finally Grim the I don't know what I diet is!" shouted the stranger. "Oh year before Miss "she who knows then panics" tells you I am Zed the anarchist"  
  
"CLEO GO! USE YOUR METRONOME ATTACK NOW!" Shouted Alisser and a clefairy popped out of the thrown poke ball and started waving her hands side to side. There was a large flash of light from Cleo that temporary blinded the Pupitar,  
  
"Oh please is that the best you can do? Pupitar bite it!" then the Pupitar jumped up and bit Cleo's bum! Cleo then grabbed her bum, swivelled her eyes and keeled over, fainting on the spot.  
  
"Hey that wasn't very nice!" I shouted  
  
"So what you going to do about it!" said Zed.  
  
"Gorkamorka use your double kick!" Gorkamorka sprang into the air and viciously kicked Pupitar in the head.  
  
"Hey so you think you're hard, do you? Come on then, Pupitar use you're headbut attack now! The powerful rock pokemon smashed into Gorkamorka sending him flying into a wall. "And just give up fool and hand over your stupid Pokémon and I might let you live!"  
  
"NEVER!" I shouted defiantly, "I will never give up to scum like you!"  
  
"Oh be like that then, Pupitar use you're… Suddenly an ice-cold beam hit Pupitar square between the eyes sending it flying into the Zed resulting in both of them being thrown over the cliff. The last thing I heard from them was he shouting  
  
"ILL GET YOU, YOU AND YOUR LOUSY NIDORAN!"  
  
I then asked, "Where did that ice-beam come from?"  
  
NIDORINO! (Translation: me Gorkamorka you stupid idiot, I've just evolved!")  
  
I then saw Grim and Hellfire go off into a small clearing, and when they came back they had a new member…  
  
1.3.2 Grim's bit  
  
1.4 I just couldn't understand it. Understand how had my mighty Charazard Hellfire had been defeated in one hit. Hellfire had always defeated his foes in the past so what was different about this one? So I asked Hellfire "What is this guy Pokémon got that you don't Hellfire?" after this Hellfire seemed to go into deep thought when suddenly he said  
  
1.5 "Char!"(Translation; type advantage!)  
  
1.6 "So what we need Hellfire is something radically different from you. But what?" I said.  
  
1.7 "Squrtle!"  
  
1.8 "Yes, Hellfire that would be a brilliant Pokémon to have, but were are we going to get one?" I replied.  
  
1.9 "Char."(Translation; what about that one in front of your foot)  
  
"I don't think that a bad idea Hellfire" I said as I pulled out my Pokèball 


	3. Chapter 3

1 Chapter 3 Falkner and the Rockets  
  
After our slight mishaps with the Pokémon thief Zed we finally reached the meteorite crater and there was a lot of Pokémon trainers.  
  
"Where do you think Falkner is then?" asked Grim.  
  
"Right here. Why do you ask?" said Falkner appearing from behind a rock  
  
"AHA! There you are!" I shouted." I challenge you Falkner!"  
  
"A challenge? Please don't make me laugh, you wish to challenge me the Falkner expert of flying type Pokémon? Many have tried to defeat me but few have succeeded. But as you seem so determined to fight me I shall, " said Falkner  
  
"I chose you Thunderbolt!" I shouted as I threw my Pokèball into the area.  
  
"A pidgy" said Falkner. "This will be interesting. Go pidgy!"  
  
As Both Pidgey's came out of their Pokèball they started to stare each other in the eyes (Competitive or what?).  
  
1.1 "Ok pidgy use your gust attach on him!" shouted Falkner. Automatically the pidgy created a small whirlwind aimed at Thunderbolt.  
  
"Thunderbolt! Show them why your called Thunderbolt" Thunderbolt then dodged the Pidgey's Gust and came round the side, hitting it under the wing.  
  
"PIDGY!" it cried. The blow had taken it out.  
  
"WHAT THE?" shouted Falkner, "Pidgeotto go! Show this pidgy a real quick attack!" The larger flying Pokémon smashed into Thunderbolt, knocking him right over my head!  
  
"Thunderbolt! You ok?" I cried.  
  
"Pidg" came the reply.  
  
"He will be ok in a bit," said Falkner "here have a revive," he said, throwing a revive to Alisser.  
  
"How did you….?" I asked.  
  
"Know she was with you?" Said Falkner "gym leaders intuition. Anyway, let's get on with the match."  
  
"Sure." I replied "Gorkamorka go!" he jumped out of his Pokèball and said "Nidorino! (Translation; Hello a!)"  
  
"Use your thunderbolt attack on him!" the bolt of electricity hit the flying Pokémon Square in the chest, K.Oing it. "You win," said Falkner. "Take this zephyr badge and wear it with pride young Draco. And one word of advice, be careful AND strong out there ok"  
  
"I will," I replied.  
  
So after my gym battle with Falkner we decided to go back south. We were about half way there when we heard a voice from behind us  
  
"Prepare for trouble"  
  
"And that will be on the double"  
  
"To protect the world from lousy trainers"  
  
"And unite all the evil in our nation"  
  
1.1.1.1 "To destroy stupid things like love"  
  
"And make you shed your pathetic blood"  
  
1.1.1.2 "Slaney"  
  
"Woody"  
  
1.1.1.3 "Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light"  
  
"Surrender now without a fight"  
  
Why was I getting a feeling that I had heard this sort of thing before?  
  
2  
  
2.1 "Pikachu go!" shouted the one known as Slaney  
  
2.2 "Tyroge go!" shouted the one known as Woody  
  
The 2 Pokémon came out of their Pokèballs at the same time.  
  
"Ok, everyone, that's take these weirdoes out. Gorkamorka, Thunderbolt go!" I shouted.  
  
"You know I was about to say that Draco. Hellfire, Iceofhell (the Squrtle) go!" shouted Grim.  
  
"Cleo get them!" shouted Alisser.  
  
"Oh you think you have us outnumber do you?" said Slaney.  
  
"Guys," said Woody. Suddenly about 3 dozen Rockets jumped out of the grass around us and released there Pokémon.  
  
"Now who's outnumber?" said Slaney with evil glint in his eyes.  
  
"Who cares?" said Grim "Hellfire double slash those 3 Houndoom horns over there!" the 3 dog Pokémon fainted on the floor.  
  
"Err, guys deal with these 3. We will see you later!" said Woody as the 2 Rockets made their escape.  
  
"Thunderbolt take them down!" I shouted. And Thunderbolt did take them down by quick attacking their shoes!  
  
"Aha!" they both shouted as they fell down on the floor suddenly Thunderbolt was evolving!  
  
"Thunderbolt!" I shouted, "you've evolved into Pidgeotto!"  
  
"Pidg," he replied.  
  
Anyway while me and Thunderbolt had been distracted the others had been busy, Gorkamorka was ice beaming all the Rockets, Hellfire was doing likewise with his Flamethrower attack, Cleo was pounding a Golbat she had managed to get on the floor and Iceofhell was tackling some Rattata's. "Looks like we've got this one in the bag people!" I said when suddenly I heard a scream! "Help!" and then shortly "Get it off me!" I turned round and saw an Arbork wrap round Alisser with its teeth on her neck….  
  
???  
  
The master's plan would soon be put into action and I would soon have to reveal myself.  
  
"But why do we have to use them for" said??????  
  
"Because we have to," I said.  
  
"But why…."  
  
2.3 Draco  
  
The Arbork had Alisser wrapped up. And with its fangs on her neck. I didn't know what to do.  
  
2.3.1.1 "Look's like we have you cold trainers," said Slaney the Rocket grunt  
  
"What do you want?" I said.  
  
"Your Pokémon of course" said Woody.  
  
"NO!" shouted Alisser. "DON'T GIVE UP TO THEM GUYS"  
  
"Oh so brave little girl," said Slaney "Arbok bite her" it never made that bite, because then all I saw was pink light and then I heard one thing "Mew"  
  
2.4 Zed (from his point of view)  
  
"Did you see that Pupitar?" I said. Pointing at the huge pink explosion in the valley below. "Pupitar! Pup! Pup!" (Translation: who cares you F****** idiot)  
  
"Hey I thought I told you not to say those kind of words!" I said. I don't get it, why does Pupitar keep disobeying me all the time; he never did it when he was a Larvitar.  
  
"Anyway shouldn't we be looking for that idiot Draco and his friends the fat boy and the weird girl?" I said.  
  
"Pupitar…Tar?" (Translation: err…where the pretty light is?) He replied.  
  
"Good idea let's go" I said  
  
Draco (back to me)  
  
2.4.1 I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Alisser (Quite a nice thing to see when you first wake up, trust me) and she had a worried look on her face " You OK?" She said  
  
2.4.2 "Yeah to say a Mew just blew me up!" I replied.  
  
2.4.3 "IT WASN'T ME HONEST! IT WAS ANOTHER WERE MEW! I NEVER KILLED NO ONE!" Cried Alisser.  
  
2.4.4 "Look Alisser I don't know what your medical condition is but I am still your friend O.K?" I said  
  
2.4.5 "OK" she replied, when she finally stopped crying.  
  
2.4.6 "Oh don't mind me will you, and by the way I am OK too," said Grim as he picked himself off the floor.  
  
"Oh sorry Grim" we both replied. "Anyway lets get going to Azalea town." I said  
  
Later (about 3 AM) by Grim  
  
I woke up. Why? Because I heard talking. Draco was still asleep in his sleeping bag so I knew it wasn't him, but Alisser's was empty. Then I heard the talking again and could hear it more clearly.  
  
"Cleo, they know what I am!" said a voice that I knew was Alisser's.  
  
"Clefairy!" said Cleo obviously.  
  
"No, I don't think trying to tell them it was a dream would work Cleo."  
  
"Clefairy?"  
  
"Or they have been watching a play either. I think we will have to wipe their memories and run away back home Cleo, " said Alisser.  
  
"And what are you two doing?" I said as I came round the corner.  
  
"Ahhhh!" said Alisser "Clefairy!" said Cleo in unison.  
  
"Where did you come from Grim!" said Alisser.  
  
"Well I was asleep when I heard some people talking. So I decide to investigate. Anyway what were you and Cleo talking about?" I asked.  
  
"Err… nothing Grim," said Alisser as she slowly walked back to camp.  
  
"Alisser, I know you can read people's minds, so read mine." I said, knowing if she did. She would stop acting like I was trying to kill her.  
  
"I don't want to do anything psychic!" shouted Alisser  
  
"Why Alisser? Look I know you were pretty scared by turning into a Mew, but not using your powers is going to stop it!" I shouted.  
  
"Look, you don't know what it's like to use all that power to kill people!"  
  
"True, but I know that running away never cures anything." I stated.  
  
"I just want to have life where people don't treat me like some kind of freak and do weird experiments on me " said Alisser.  
  
"Me and Draco don't Alisser," I said. Then she smiled and gave me a hug.  
  
"Thanks," she said. 


	4. Chapter 4

1 Chapter 4 It has begun  
  
We all up got and continued our journey south until we reached a small pond and then Alisser paused and looked at the pond for several seconds then she said  
  
"There's a Pokémon in there"  
  
"What kind?" I asked.  
  
"A Magikarp with a dream of becoming a hero," said Alisser  
  
" And I think I shall catch it and help its dream come true." Then she went to the water and put her hands in it. A few seconds later and she had Magikarp.  
  
"Well that's normal," said Grim. True. I thought that is normal for Alisser. Anyway we continued our journey until we met this Guy…  
  
"Hi! My name is Bonemon! I mean Bone!" said the Guy who I guess was called Bone.  
  
"Guess what? I'm a Pokémon trainer too!" he said, or should that be yelled.  
  
"So what Pokémon you got then?" asked Grim.  
  
"Oddshe I mean Oddish!" said Bone.  
  
Hey Draco, don't panic, it's me, Alisser said Alisser in my head. I didn't panic, but this was new. I can't read this guy at all. It's like he is not alive or something but he has soul so he can't be a robot.   
  
"Ok then I challenge you to a Pokémon battle," said Grim.  
  
They battled and Grim's Hellfire KO'd it with a scratch attack.  
  
"WHAT!" shouted Bone.  
  
"Oddish return," he said then he ran off. Weird guy or what?  
  
We finally reached union cave we went in. Then we heard a noise. A noise that sounded like a Lapras's singing!  
  
"There's a Lapras in this cave!" I shouted.  
  
"It must be pretty deep underground because I can't sense it at all," said Alisser.  
  
"Probably not actually. You can't sense it because the rocks in these caves are psychic resistant," explained Grim.  
  
"How did you know that?" I asked.  
  
"There are some rocks like these where I live" he replied.  
  
"Oh." I said. "That's get going down then" We journeyed down the cave fighting trainers (who were quite normal, may I add) and wild Pokémon until we reached a pool. A pool with a Lapras in it! Then it spoke I sense your soul earth warrior and I shall join youand then that means you can catch me and ride me down the underground river over there by the way it said as it pointed it's flipper at a hole in the wall.  
  
"You're a psychic Lapras! And what do you mean by earth warrior?" I asked.  
  
There's 4 types of soul child, fire who burn with strength, water who flow with life, Wind who are freedom, and earth who are the protectors of it all. And now can we get out of here! It said.  
  
"Sure and by the way I'm calling you Lockness from now on"  
  
So, we got out by going down the river, and over the waterfall!  
  
"AGGHH!!!!" we all shouted.. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Evolution confusion  
  
1.1.1.1 I opened my eyes when I released I had not hit the water, I was floating above the water or to be more precise, I was hanging on to Lockness who was floating above the water in the air.  
  
1.1.1.2 "So you can levitate then?" I asked  
  
1.1.1.3 Yes my trainer  
  
1.1.1.4 "Can we get off now" I asked Lockness  
  
I will take you to the edge of the water my trainer she replied as she floated swiftly to waters edge. As I got off of Lockness I looked around. I was in dark cave with lots of water in it and also Slowpokes.  
  
"Well I think I can take wild stab in the dark and say that we are probably in Slowpoke's well in Azalea town…" started Grim  
  
"And therefor we are near the next gym" finished Alisser  
  
"Nidorino nido rino… Nido!" (Translation: yes but before we go and get the badge…. Can I rest my aching feet in the Pokémon centre!) Yelled Gorkamorka.  
  
"I think that means something along the line, can we go and get a rest first," said Grim  
  
"You're about right Grim and I agree with him" I said as I started to walk towards the Pokémon centre.  
  
1.2 Alisser  
  
As I walked into the Pokémon centre I heard a voice  
  
"Hey bro you're early and who are those people your walking with?" said a boy who Draco recognised as his slightly younger brother Kev. I looked at Kev's aura and noticed it was a similar shade of purple to Draco's and had that same strange under tone underneath that had led me to start following Draco in the first place. That was something I would have to talk to dad about when I visited home…that and the fact I had lost control of my shape in front of humans and then panicked. Just like my name predicted I had panicked and I could have easily had been in some lab by now. but I was not. Draco and Grim had kept a secret that would have freaked out most people and then even comforted me when I was scarred. I think that was the point when I realised how much I trusted Draco and Grim  
  
"Well this is Grim and Alisser, Kev," said Draco pointing at me and Grim" And what brings you here little brother?" asked Draco  
  
"Me" said Draco's mum as she walked out of the ladies toilet (same kind of aura but redder).  
  
"So your Draco's mum then? I'm pleased to meet you, my name is Alisser and this is Grim" I said pointing at Grim "and before you ask I can read minds and sometimes I answer people before they finish talking." I said  
  
"Oh boy, you remind me of a man I met when I was younger called Mius, but he was pretty nice guy so that's got to be a good sign" said Draco's mum. Mius? Had Draco's mum just mentioned my dad's name? But it could not be possible; my dad never left the village because he was the mayor! There was one way to check off course  
  
"Would that be Mius "bringer of balance" Megaaquafairy?" I asked in a slightly panicky voice  
  
"Yes, but why are so interested?" she replied.  
  
"That my dads name…." I started but I was suddenly interrupted when I heard an explosion go off!  
  
"What was that?!" shouted Draco as we ran to the door.  
  
1.3 Draco  
  
I was expecting some kind of tank outside, but what I got was a Rydon, a very big Rydon made of metal to be exact! And standing next to it was no other than Giovanni Rocket, head of Team Rocket! The explosion I had heard was that of the Pokémart being blown up.  
  
"Erm, mum I think we will let you handle this," I said as I took a few steps backwards.  
  
"Molten (my mum's Magmar) go! Use Flamethrower!" shouted my mum as she threw his Pokèball. As Molten came he blasted the steel type with his flame, and then to our shock and horror it just walked through it and smack Molten to the ground, Knocking him out!  
  
"What is it? My Trainer evolved Steeldon too strong for you?" sad Giovanni in a mocking tone.  
  
"I will show you strength Mr Git!" said Alisser in a dangerous tone "I will teach you to respect MY power" I now noticed that there was pink energy around Alisser's eyes and I had a VERY good idea what was going to happen next.  
  
"Alisser no!" I shouted as I tackled Alisser to the ground "you can't do it in front of him" I whispered in her ear "what do you think he would do if he knew what you were?"  
  
But he will hurt you and everyone else if I don't she told me in my head.  
  
"We can always run you know?" I told her, but before she could reply a woman in a blue cloak with red hair jumped over our heads and said, "well, well, well you REALLY are the farther in law from hell aren't you Giovanni?"  
  
"Oh can't an old man enjoy his retirement my darling Misty" said Giovanni.  
  
"Not when it includes hurting people and Pokémon! Ceruleanduck, Pyrotoad, Plasmazard go!" said Misty as she threw three Pokèballs towards Giovanni's Steeldon. Out of these Pokèballs came three of the strangest Pokémon I have ever seen. One was like Golduck, but it was taller, more athletic and crystal blue. The next was an orange Politoad with red spots on it and just to top it off the last was a Charazard with dark blue skin, which seemed to crackle with energy!  
  
"So you want to battle then? Dugquin, Blade go!" said Giovanni as he threw 2 Pokèballs near his Steeldon the first Pokèball contained a set 5 Diglets, 4 as big as a Nidoking and the fifth central one twice as big. The second one contained a 12 foot jet black Scizor, with one hand shaped like a katana and the other was a 5 fingered clawed hand.  
  
Hey Draco, all these Pokémon auras have the same colour as their trainer, but only on the top said Alisser in my head. And before you ask what an aura is, it is the outer most part of someone soul, and by the way have you seen Misty's aura, its both red AND blue! Weird or what?   
  
"Prepare to be annihilated Misty! Blade use shadow blade attack now on Ceruleanduck!" shouted Giovanni at his Pokémon, and at his command the Pokémon charged Ceruleanduck, its blade head height and glowing with (or should that be dimming with) dark energy! But just before his blade was going to hit Ceruleanduck's head, it ducked and blasted it with red energy, coursing its white-hot body to smash into the wall of nearby building!  
  
"Rino nido!" (Translation: I don't think he will be getting up for a while!) Said Gorkamorka  
  
"Dam! Time to die b****! Dugquin use earthshaker on the whole f****** lot of them! And good bye, for my dark master of the water shall kill you all soon! Abra teleport!" said Giovanni as he teleported away from the battle with his Pokémon but not before his Dugquin eyes turned brown then white again.  
  
"What kind of attack did that Dugquin just do?" I asked.  
  
"A delayed attack! That what kind of attack it's used!" shouted Misty "I chose you Togafree!" at her command a small yellow Pokémon with Butterfree like wings appeared out of it's Pokèball, taking a closer look I noticed it was probably TE (trainer evolved) from Togapi.  
  
"Togafree use Holy protection on the whole town now!" shouted Misty  
  
"Free" said Togafree in a high pitched voice as it waved both its hands side to side and then suddenly a white glow centred on Togafairy that shortly filled the whole area. A few seconds latter there was a loud thud and the ground shuddered.  
  
"That was quite an move Mrs Katchum and those Pokémon of your are very strong. May I asked what technique you used to train them?" my mum asked Misty.  
  
"It's a long story and I've got to go, through I am thinking of publishing a report on it soon" said Misty as she and her Pokémon teleported away.  
  
"Through I really appreciate you trying to protect me Draco, can you get off me now!" shouted Alisser  
  
"Ok Alisser" I said as I quickly jumped up off the floor and let her get up.  
  
After we had rested up at the Pokémon centre, I decided to challenge Bugsy for the hive badge because I was feeling rather brave, and I wanted to show Grim that you don't need fire to beat bug. After about a shot walk I arrived at Bugsy's gym, it was full of trees and funny enough bugs.  
  
"I CHALLENGE YOU BUGSY FOR THE HIVE BADGE" I shouted at the top of my voice and then to my surprise a rather young girl walked over to me and said "my uncle Bugsy is no longer leader of this gym, I am"  
  
"Your leader!? what's your name?" I asked.  
  
"I am Ann, and go Mushy!" A Paras came out of the Pokèball that she threw.  
  
"Go Thunderbolt!" I replied.  
  
"Mushy use stunspore!" she ordered her Pokémon.  
  
"Thunderbolt use whirlwind now! And follow up with a wing attack!" the whirlwind blew the stunspore away and the wing attack did pretty much the same thing to the Paras.  
  
"So you think your good just because you beat Mushy with a bird? Go Mr chopper, slash attack now." Then to my horror the slash attack of the Scyther she used K.Oed thunderbolt in one hit and unsurprisingly my jaw dropped.  
  
"What's the matter embarrassed that my little Scyther beat your best Pokémon in one hit?" she said laughing like a madman.  
  
"You think that was my best Pokémon…wrong, go Gorkamorka! Ice beam that annoying little girls bug Pokémon!"  
  
"Mr Chopper dodge" and with amazing agility the Scyther jumped across the room and landed on some trees. "Gorkamorka, chop that tree down with your horn drill!" as the Nidorino charged toward the tree the Scyther did a backflip and cut down all the surrounding trees causing them to land on Gorkamorka.  
  
"You fell for my trick! You boys are so stupid! I win! I WIN!" she shouted as she jumped up and down.  
  
"Shut up! Gorkamorka try to break outta their!" but just then there was a blinding purple light which came from under the pile of trees on the floor "king!" (Translation: I'm gonna rock an roll!) And to prove that point he used rockslide which instantly K.Oed the Scyther  
  
"How did he evolve? I mean I am no expert on Nidos, but last time I checked they need a moon stone to evolve them." Said Ann.  
  
"Your right, Gorkamorka how did YOU evolve?" I asked.  
  
"Nido" (translation: your guess is as good as mine Draco.) said Gorkamorka.  
  
"He doesn't know either Ann," I said.  
  
"and I don't know either Draco, but I'm impressed" said a voice I automatically recognised as my mothers, "actually I'm so impressed I'm giving you this egg" said my mother as she handed me a large blue egg. "And I guess I'm going to have to give you this hive badge" Said Ann as she passed me the badge.  
  
" thank you mum for the egg , thank you Ann for your badge and well done Gorkamorka for evolving and wining. And good night everyone" I said in a monotonic voice, I then walked to the Pokémon centre, walked into a spare bedroom, wrapped the egg in small quilt and put it on a small table beside the bed and then fell down on the bed asleep (well it had been a long day plus it was 1AM)! 


End file.
